1. Field of the Disclosure
The features described herein relate generally to a liquid ejection head including a laminated body in which a plurality of plates are laminated onto each other via an adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection head is formed by laminating a plurality of plates each having holes functioning as liquid channels onto each other via an adhesive. At this time, escape grooves for the adhesive may be formed around the holes functioning as liquid channels, thereby preventing excess adhesive from flowing into the holes.
When foreign matter is caught in between the plurality of plates, bonding failure may be occurred. More specifically, if foreign matter is caught in the vicinity of the holes where bonding margins are formed to individually surround the holes, the adhesive on the bonding margins alone may not provide sufficient bonding of the plurality of plates.